Season Six Episode One: Resurrection
by Beloved
Summary: title says it all - character returning - Buffy/Angel crossover
1. Default Chapter

Season Six Episode One: Resurrection  
  
Everyone was surrounding Buffy's body, Willow and Tara, crying in each others arms, as were Xander and Anya, and Giles and Dawn. And Spike, Spike was crouched down, sobbing his heart out on Buffy's chest.  
  
They were all just standing there, crying, when they heard a cry from above, from where Buffy had just fallen.  
  
"Argh!!!" The *thing* screamed, as it landed with a thud, in a heap in front of the surprised Slayerettes.  
  
It looked up to the sky and shouted, it's Irish accent prominent, "Ye could'a given me a softa landin'!!!"  
  
Then he turned to face the people around him. His eyes rested on the shock of peroxide blonde hair crouched over something, and he said in disbelief, "Spike?"  
  
Spike, completely oblivious to the silent tears still streaming down his face, turned around at the sound of the unmistakable voice, and gasped. "Half-breed?"  
  
Doyle turned to the rest of the group, who had started to attempt to gather weapons against him, and held up his hands in a sign of surrender.  
  
He shook his head, and his demonic visage melted to reveal his handsome, normal, human features. His shock of black waves, gorgeous blue/green eyes, and bone-melting grin. Then he spoke, his luscious Irish lilt fitting perfectly with his features. "I mean no `arm. An' me names not  
  
`alf-breed, it's Doyle. I'm guessin' tha' I'm in grand old Sunnyhell?"  
  
Willow was the one to reply - well, speak anyway. "Doyle? You can't be Doyle! Doyle's-"  
  
Doyle finished her sentence, "Dead? Past tense Lady. *Was* dead. I'm now very much alive. I'm guessin' tha' ye are all The Slayerettes?" at their nods, Doyle continued, "So, where's Buf- Argh!!"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he fell to the ground, hands to his head, writhing in pain.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Xander asked.  
  
"Vision," Spike replied, his voice now completely devoid of any emotion (strangely enough, sounding rather like Oz, except with a cockney accent).  
  
As Doyle came out of the vision, he got to his feet slowly, and automatically muttered, "Asprin", and held out his hand, as if waiting for it. They were about to say that none of them had any, when a bottle of asprin materialised in Doyle's hand. They gasped. Unaware that he now had everyone's undivided attention, Doyle tipped about 4 asprin tablets out, and threw the bottle into mid-air, where it disappeared.  
  
Still oblivious to the rest of them, he then cried, "Whisky!"  
  
A bottle of sparkling mineral water materialised in his hand. He looked up to the sky again, and cried, in exasperation, "Oh come on! I'm back on Earth now! Can't I `ave *one* bottle a whisky?!?"  
  
There was a rumble of thunder, as if an answer, and Doyle immediately stopped muttering about `the stupid idiot PTB', put his hands up once more, this time facing heaven-ward and said, "Alright! Alright already! I *know* I'm lucky t' be back on Earth, never mind `ave me power still - even if `tis temporary. `appy now?"  
  
He downed the asprin with the water, and then turned to the Slayerettes once more. He looked down at the crumpled body that Spike was crouched over, and asked quietly, "I'm guessin' tha' that's Buffy, right?"  
  
At their nods, he walked over to her, pulled Spike off her, and picked her up. "Come on then! We `avena got much time! Ye `ave gotta vehicle, `aven't ye?"  
  
At their nods, he said, "Well then!! Getta movin'!! I know `ow ta save the gal!!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

At their whoops of joy, he added, "I need ta do a spell. Know anywhere that's still open?"  
  
They all looked at each other and laughed, if not a little hysterically. Giles answered him, "I *own* the only Magic Shop round here. Come on."  
  
They all clambered into the van (don't ask me where they got the van, I decided that they got themselves a van to get all of them - and the weapons, over there), Giles driving, Doyle - holding Buffy, in the passenger seat, and everyone else in the back.  
  
As they sped to The Magic Shop, Doyle explained why he was there, and where he had come from.  
  
"Ye see, I died a noble death, so I was sent t' a dimension where all noble workers of the PTB go. But I was'na' ready ta die, an' I would'na' accept it, so I kept vigil at the entrance, 'opin' tha' one day, it would open wide enough fer me ta get out, instead of just lettin' people *in*. A Course, when tha' Glory one opened all the dimensional port'oles, she also opened mine, so I legged it, before the PTB could stop me."  
  
He stopped here, as Giles wanted to ask him something. "I'm sorry Doyle, but what - or who, are the PTB?"  
  
Doyle grinned at the recollection of where he had first heard that phrase - and from whom. "Sorry Giles, phrase I caught from 'Delia, PTB stands fer Powers Tha' Be - the people tha' give me these min'-numbin', 'ead-splittin' migraines wiv pictures."  
  
However, Doyle's face darkened when he remembered who had received the visions upon his death. His eyes glowed red, as his anger started to show the demon within. Willow gasped and pointed, "D-Doyle? Y-y-your eyes, they're, they're.."  
  
Doyle took a deep breath and calmed down, focusing on the situation at hand. The red faded, and his eyes returned to normal. "Sorry Red, jus'a few bad memories. Well, where was I? So, I only jus' escaped, but then this one 'ere," nodding affectionately at the body of Buffy, "Closed the port'ole, 'fore any other demons could escape. Not only did she save the world - again, *an'* save 'er sister - again, she also set me free."  
  
By this time, they had arrived at The Magic Shop, and, Buffy in his arms, Doyle carried her towards the door, which swung open to admit him (even though Giles had locked up before they left,) - a residue of the Powers bestowed upon him after his death, with the others behind him.  
  
He laid Buffy down and rattled off the remainder of the story as he started to gather all of the stuff that he would need to perform the spell.  
  
"I believe tha' I was set free so I could 'elp ye lot save 'er, as the only people who know 'ow ta set people stuck in there free, are those who are there - as you are given the spell on admittance. Stupid really, as ye canna perform it, it 'as ta be performed on Earth, by someone who at least *knew* ye, better if a close mate."  
  
By this time, he had more or less everything ready.  
  
" 'ave any of ye got anythin' of sentimental value ta Buffy? Or anythin' tha' belongs ta 'er?" he asked.  
  
Giles turned around and unlocked a cabinet before returning with a book, Buffy's first Slayer Diary, and gave it to Doyle.  
  
Willow had one of Buffy's favourite bracelets, which she had borrowed and was wearing. She took it off and gave it to Doyle.  
  
Xander looked at Doyle for a minute, before nodding, and, fishing around in his wallet, he found a picture of the 'original' Scooby Gang, Giles, Buffy, Willow and himself. He looked down at it and smiled sadly, before handing it over to Doyle.  
  
Dawn routed through her pockets, and, with a sheepish look on her face, handed over Buffy's favourite stake, Mr. Pointy, to Doyle.  
  
Everyone seemed to assume that that was it, but Doyle turned to Spike and asked, "Spike? Ye have summat ye wanna add?"  
  
Spike looked up, surprised, but nodded in reply. He rooted through the deep pockets of his duster for a couple of minutes, but eventually come up with a rumpled, wrinkled, and rather tear-stained picture. He looked at it for a minute. It was a picture of himself and Joyce, taken by Dawn, in the Summer's kitchen. Joyce was laughing, while he was looking on, a grudgingly amused grin on his face, as they clinked their mugs of hot chocolate. In front of Spike were quite a few empty marshmallow packets.  
  
He traced a finger lightly over Joyce's happy, smiling face, before handing it over to Doyle.  
  
The group gaped at the picture in surprise, and at the emotion now visible on Spike's face, but Doyle ignored them, and placed the photograph with the other treasures in the middle of the circle he had created.  
  
He took a deep breath, and the others joined hands as he started to speak;  
  
"Powers That Be and your Oracles, heed my call.  
  
I, Allen Francis Doyle, have fulfilled my atonement in the mortal realm.  
  
I now ask this of you.  
  
I ask that you return the Slayer to this world.  
  
It was considered there not to have been a nobler death than mine,  
  
Yet hers was much more noble than any other.  
  
A Slayer better there has yet to be - if ever,  
  
She is needed here.  
  
She held the power to overcome Angelus,  
  
She held the power to overcome William The Bloody,  
  
Two Master Vampires decimated.  
  
The ability to invoke their love and respect.  
  
A more powerful Slayer there has yet to be,  
  
May never will there be,  
  
A more powerful Slayer than she.  
  
Return her!  
  
To save humanity from the dark forces,  
  
Return her!"  
  
He paused to throw some herbs into the middle of the circle.  
  
"Loved by so many, and needed by so many more,  
  
Return her!"  
  
Then everyone else in the circle (that is, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya and Spike - Tara was too weak, having only just became sane once more) also started to chant;  
  
"Return her!"  
  
"Return her!"  
  
"Return her!"  
  
"Return her!"  
  
"Return her!"  
  
"Return her!"  
  
Giles, breaking free of the ring chant, shouted "Return her to us!!!!"  
  
Willow immediately followed his lead, and shouted "We love her!!"  
  
Then Xander shouted, "Bring back our Buffy!"  
  
Then Anya shouted, "She is needed here!"  
  
Then Dawn shouted, "Give me back my big sister!!!"  
  
However, Spike's proclamation was the loudest and most determined (as well as the most surprising),  
  
"JUST BLOODY WELL BRING *BACK* BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!!!!!!! I NEED ME BLEEDIN' SLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of pure blinding white light above their heads, followed by a thunderous bang.  
  
They all covered their eyes at the light, and their ears at the sound.  
  
Then there was a loud scream and a thump, as a body landed on the table, then a gust of wind blew out every candle, and the shop was in complete darkness.  
  
While the humans waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, Doyle and Spike slipped into their demonic visages to be able to see better. 


	3. Chapter 3: Resurrection

Doyle saw Buffy, sitting up groggily on the table, rubbing her head, and tipped back his chair slightly, put his feet on the table, his hands clasped behind his head, and smiled, rather proud of himself, glad that the spell had worked.  
  
Spike's reaction however, was a lot different. His face lit up, and he grabbed Buffy straight from the table and swung her round in a circle as he cried in delight, "Buffy!! It worked! You're back!!"  
  
At that, the room was flooded in light, as Giles flicked on the nearest light switch.  
  
They all (not including Doyle) just stared agog at the sight before them, an ecstatically happy and grinning Spike joyously swinging the now giggling Slayer in his arms round in circles.  
  
When he finally put her down everyone woke from their surprise and swamped her with hugs.  
  
Once they had released her, (although they all stayed near, Dawn still clasping her hand, as if she would disappear into thin air again, and Spike not leaving her side) she asked, "How did you release me? I was told that the only people who knew the spell were the people in the dimension that I was sent to, and that the only was it could be sent to humans was by telepathy - which I know I don't possess."  
  
They all glanced at each other, before slowly moving away from the table to reveal Doyle. He stood as the group parted before him, and replied to the Slayer's question. "I released ye."  
  
The Slayer gasped at the sight of the Irish half-demon who had been dead for nigh on a year, and gasped, "D-Doyle? How?"  
  
"Ye released me, and I released ye in return."  
  
"I did what?! How did I do that?"  
  
"When Glory opened th' doors to all of th' dimensions, she also opened th' door t' th' dimension that both ye and I were in, so, afore ye closed th' port'ole, I jumped through."  
  
At that, Buffy made no hesitations of flinging her arms around the Irish half-demon that she had only met once before, for a matter of minutes (well, as far as she can remember).  
  
"Thank you Doyle."  
  
As she stepped out of the embrace, he took her hand and squeezed it slightly, and replied, "No, Thank *you*."  
  
She squeezed back, and, as everyone settled back into their seats - Buffy beside Doyle, with Dawn on her other side (having fought with Spike for the privilege) she told him, "Angel and Cordy are sure gonna be glad to see you!"  
  
Doyle shot back up from his seat at the name of his lady love. " 'Delia!! She'll have had a vision that you've died. They're all be on their way here."  
  
Then it was Spike who shot up from his chair. "What?!! My Great Big soddin' Poofter of a souled Sire is comin' 'ere?!! Great. Just Great."  
  
He continued with his muffled ranting and swearing until Buffy laid a placating hand on his shoulder. That one touch from Buffy stopped him in his tracks. "Spike. Calm down. And, when *Angel* and the LA Gang arrive, I want you to be nice, OK?"  
  
Spike glared at her for a minute, but caved with a slight growl as he looked at her beautiful face - the same face that he had thought, only an hour ago, he would never see alive again. "Alright. Gonna be 'ard between Peaches, The Queen Bitch, and the wimpy poof of a Watcher Jnr. though."  
  
"And Gunn," Doyle added absentmindedly.  
  
"Gunn?" Buffy, Willow and Spike said, "Who's Gunn?"  
  
"Latest addition to Angel Investigations. A young black guy. Very blunt."  
  
"And you know this because..?"  
  
"Hey, just 'coz I've been dead fer nigh on a year doesna mean I havena been watchin' out fer me friends," Doyle replied defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to go so much on the defensive. I actually think it's kinda sweet that you were still watchin' out for Angel and Cordelia, even though you were dead," Buffy replied. Then she quickly went over what she just said in her head, and added, "Only in Sunnydale would that sound normal."  
  
They all laughed, but Xander couldn't resist in adding, "Buff, your not really one to talk about death and resurrection, seen as you've just come back to life - again."  
  
This caused more laughter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Look what's crawled it's way ...

They were all still there, waiting for the LA Gang to arrive - abliet now they were all happier, and a little more comfortable. Doyle was sitting in the same chair, however he now had himself his bottle of whisky, courtesy of Giles, who was seated beside him, having joined him in his drinking. Xander and Anya had gone home, neither of them being particularly friendly with the LA Gang, and also to celebrate their engagement. Willow and Tara were curled up together on a rug, arms around each other, whispering softly. But it was the sight of the remaining Slayerettes that made Doyle smile. Buffy was curled up, fast asleep on the only sofa, her head resting on Spike's shoulder. Spike was also asleep, dead to the world, with one arm around Buffy, pulling her closer to him, and another arm around Dawn, to stop her from rolling off him more than anything else. Dawn was fast asleep, laying across Spike and Buffy, her head in Buffy's lap. Doyle couldn't bear to wake any of them, they  
deserved to rest for as long as they could.  
  
Doyle yawned widely, causing Giles to offer him the camp bed in the training room. Doyle declined the bed, but went into the back room in search of some blankets and pillows, in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.  
  
While Doyle was in the back room, there was a rather loud banging on the now locked door. Putting down his whisky, Giles sighed as he picked up his keys and went over to unlock the front door.  
  
The LA Gang waited impatiently for the door to be opened, their agencies namesake pacing frantically.  
  
As Giles opened the door, he put a finger to his lips, and said quietly, "Come in, but be quiet, some of them are sleeping."  
  
Angel immediately walked through the door, pushing Giles slightly out of the way, the others following behind him at a slower pace. He did not notice Buffy at first, the sofa mostly hidden from his sight in one corner of the shop. He saw Willow and Tara half-asleep on the rug, the table - still containing the ingredients used from the spell, and was a little surprised to see a more-or-less empty bottle of whisky on the table, and two whisky glasses.  
  
Angel turned back around to ask Giles a few questions, but before he could, Doyle walked into the shop from the back room, arms full of blankets and pillows, and, oblivious to the arrival of the LA Gang, said, in his unmistakable Irish lilt, "Giles, do ye wanna pilla or a blanket?"  
  
Giles - and everyone else who was awake, (including Willow and Tara, who had started to pay attention when the LA Gang had arrived,) turned in the direction of the voice, and all the pillows and blankets fell into a silent heap at Doyle's feet at the sight of the love of his life and his best friend.  
  
Cordelia and Angel turned to each other, and asked simultaneously, "Do you see who I see?"  
  
Gunn butted in at this point, "If you mean the short dark-haired Irish guy, I'd say yeah, we see him."  
  
At that, Angel and Cordelia turned back to face him, and cried, "Doyle?!"  
  
"Yeah, `tis me. An' afore you ask how, could ye quieten down a little, some of 'em are tryin' t' sleep."  
  
Then, from the shadowed corner where Buffy, Spike and Dawn were sleeping, a distinct British accent muttered. "No' any more we ain't."  
  
Then there was a squeal from Dawn as she fell off the sofa.  
  
Then a voice was heard that stopped The LA Gang in their tracks (except of course, for Gunn).  
  
"Shh Dawn!" Buffy whispered.  
  
Angel immediately whipped his head around to face Giles, and said, "Buffy's alive?"  
  
"Yeah, and now very much awake thanks to you and Cordelia here," Buffy said groggily as he walked over to her, oblivious to the fact that she and Spike still had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Yeah Peaches, between fightin' Glory, Dawn nearly dyin', Buffy *really* dyin', `alf-breed appearing, an' resurrectin' Buffy, I think we have a right ta be a little tired," said Spike, sticking his two-penneth in.  
  
Buffy rubbed her eyes, then elbowed Spike not-so-lightly in the ribs, and said, "Spike, be nice."  
  
Then she turned to face Angel and said, "Hi Angel."  
  
Angel just stood there, gaping, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Peaches, I'd shut yer mouth before summat flies into it."  
  
Angel shut his mouth at that, and turned to glare at his wayward grandchilde. "Shut up Spike - and what the HELL are you doing here anyway?!!?!! I'd have thought that you'd have been rejoicing at Buffy's death, not *crying* over it!"  
  
Spike glared at him, and started to pull away from Buffy, fists already clenched, when Buffy pulled him back.  
  
"Spike. Be Good."  
  
All it took was one touch on his arm from Buffy, and her determinedly voiced words, and Spike took a deep, unneeded breath, before putting down his fists and standing back beside Buffy. 


	5. help me!

Look, I'm kinda stuck here.  
So, if you can come up with any ideas of what could happen next, e-mail them 2 me at belovedplank@hotmail.com, and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
